


In the Dark

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has trouble sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bed"

Daniel woke to a sudden weight on the edge of his bed, and he squinted into the dark. “Vala…?”

“Please, Daniel,” she said— not the slow, seductive tone she usually used, but something small and wary.

He blinked, registering that she was wearing long-sleeved pajamas. “Vala, are you okay?”

“Physically, yes,” she replied. “But I don’t…”

Daniel held up one end of his blanket, and frowned when she hesitated. “It’s late,” he said. “We’re both tired. Get in and go to sleep.”

She curled up against him without another word, and he fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

THE END


End file.
